


Snow Day

by Ayotofu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Oliver have a fun day in the snow, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayotofu/pseuds/Ayotofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's making a snowman and he wants Oliver to help. Oliver, however, has a reputation to uphold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



> For Robby. A reminder that you're pretty awesome no matter what some asshole has to say about it.

“You _sure_ you don’t wanna help?” Barry called from the middle of the snow-covered lawn.

Oliver smirked from the porch. It was still coming down at a steady pace, fat flakes floating like bits of cotton. The wind was biting and Oliver was happy to stay where it was dry and somewhat sheltered with his mug of warm coffee (he might not get _cold_ but that didn’t mean he didn’t get _uncomfortable_ which was totally different _shut up Barry_ ). Plus, frolicking about in the snow building an actual snowman with his boyfriend would ruin his grumbly stoic rep. “I’m good right here,” he said.

Barry shrugged and went back to rolling the already ridiculously large base piece ( _seriously_ it was up to his chest) to what he claimed would be a three-level snowman. He’d insisted on doing it at normal human pace, too (“Super speed takes all the fun out of it,” he’d said, little glimmers of white standing out on his eyelashes as he grinned cheekily at Oliver. “Plus, we’re in public.”), so it had taken him hours.

“Just out of curiosity,” Oliver said, “how are you planning to get the last piece on top? It’ll be taller than you by then.”

Barry paused, looking his creation up and down. Super speed did not mean super strength, after all, and there was no way he’d be able to reach the top without some truly impressive acrobatics. “Shit,” he said. “I did not think of that.”

Oliver snorted and Barry threw him a glare.

“Well _maybe_ ,” he said, “if I wasn’t working on this all alone this could’ve been avoided.” He gave the ball a considering look. “Maybe I could just… make this the face? Put a branch in as the nose, find some big rocks for the eyes and mouth.”

Oliver laughed outright at the mental image Barry’s description conjured. “Oh good,” he said, “we’ve moved on from having a huge snowman on our lawn to having a huge, disembodied, snow _head_.”

“You think you could do better?”

Oliver raised his eyebrow at the challenge. Did Barry think he was being _subtle_? “I know I could. But I’m still not playing in the snow with you, Barry.” He had his _reputation_ to think about, after all.

Plus, Barry’s pouty face was _adorable_.

He looked away briefly, looking across the street to where the neighbors’ kids had built a snowman of their own, roughly the same height as Barry’s snowhead. He hadn’t been so relaxed in years. Which is why, he would later claim, he never saw the snowball coming.

_Thop-fsh_. A burst of packed powder against the side of his head. As he turned to face the source, another one hit him smack in the face, a glob of snow falling into his now-tepid coffee.

“I can do this all day!” Barry shouted, packing together another snowball. “Why don’t you come down and fight me?”

Oliver could have gone inside then. Staying on the porch wasn’t really an option since Barry would just keep attacking him and he didn’t have any real method of defense, but he could go inside and be safe and warm. But his boyfriend was grinning at him, lobbing another snowball at his chest (which he _dodged_ , thank you very much), and Oliver wanted to keep that smile on his face for the rest of his life.

So Oliver scooped up some snow from the railing and tossed at Barry as he was bending down for more. Heedless of his leather boots and jeans, he jumped over the railing and landed in a snow drift. “I’ll have you know,” he called as he began packing more ammo and pushing some snow up into a fort, “I have wicked aim.”

“Well, I’ve got fast reflexes, so I think I’ll manage.”

By the time the finally stopped, they were both soaked through (even Barry, who was wearing clothes actually appropriate for winter weather) and Oliver hadn’t been so cold since the nights on Lian Yu but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

They trudged into the living room, leaving puddles on the floor as they stripped out of their wet jackets. Barry collapsed on the couch, wrapping a blanket around himself, and said, “I could really go for some hot cocoa now. You?”

Oliver thought of the mug of coffee he’d left on the porch, now probably ice cold. “Yeah,” he said, “hot cocoa sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come chat with me at ayo-tofu.tumblr.com


End file.
